Appa's Feeling (OneShot) -Chanyeol x Baekhyun-
by MisterChu
Summary: Aku adalah seorang ayah yang merasakan beratnya menyerahkan anakku pada seseorang yang akan menjadi 'suami'nya.


**Appa's Feeling**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek & KyuMin**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disini semua adalah Kyuhyun's POV**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah untukku dan seluruh keluargaku.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan anak kesayanganku.

Anak yang selama ini aku dan 'istri'ku rawat sedari kecil, akhirnya telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Namaku Byun Kyuhyun yang menikahi seorang namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin dan sekarang dia berstatus 'istri' sah-ku. Kami memiliki seorang anak yang manis dan menggemaskan meskipun dia adalah seorang namja. Namanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Hari ini aku bertugas mendampinginya ke altar menemui masa depannya bersama belahan jiwanya. Kalian tahu ? Berat sekali aku sebagai ayah untuk menyerahkan anakku pada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'suami'nya. Dan setelah itu, anakku akan menjadi tanggung jawab 'suami'nya.

"Appa."

"Ya, sayang."

"Kenapa melamun ? Ayo, kita ke altar."

Akupun mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengamit lenganku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku menyayangi appa." bisik Baekhyun.

"Appa lebih menyayangimu, nak."

Aku dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lalu, kami berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Semua mata memandang kami. Dapat kulihat 'istri'ku sedang menangis terharu melihat kami. Aku jadi ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Lalu, aku berhadapan dengan seseorang yang akan menjaga anakku seumur hidupnya.

"Jaga Baekhyun dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan ragamu, Park Chanyeol." ucapku.

"Baik, appa.. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan hidupku." balasnya.

Tapi, sebelum aku menyerahkan anakku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan.

"Chanyeol-ah.. Aku ingin bercerita.. Suatu hari.. ada seorang ayah yang tak bisa kau tebak siapa dia, itu aku."

.

Semua tamu undangan tertawa dengan ceritaku.

.

"Ayah itu senang ketika mengetahui 'istri'nya hamil.. Lalu aku berdoa, _**'Tuhan.. jika itu kehendak-Mu, jadikanlah ia bayi laki – laki'..**_ Dan Dia mengabulkannya.. Aku adalah orang pertama yang menggendongnya.. Dan aku melihatnya lagi dan berkata, _**'Tuhan.. tolong jadikan dia seperti ibunya..'**_ Dan Dia mengabulkannya.. Dia sangat pengasih, penyayang, sangat baik dan sangat ramah.. Tapi aku menyadari kalau aku diabaikan oleh anakku sendiri.. Jadi aku berkata, _**'Tuhan.. tolong jadikan dia sepertiku..'**_ Dan Dia mengabulkannya.. Dia bisa mengendarai truk dan traktor, dia juga bisa minum minuman beralkohol.. Bahkan dia belajar hapkido saat berumur 10 tahun.. Bisakah kau menyadari yang akan kau dapat ? Kau mengerti maksudku ?"

.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan dapat kudengar semua yang ada disana tertawa karena ceritaku.

.

"Tapi di waktu yang sama, dia sangat kritis, emosional, dan keras kepala.. Lalu aku berkata, _**'Tuhan.. Sudah cukup dia seperti ayah dan ibunya.. tolong jadikan dia sepertiMu'**_.. Dan Dia mengabulkannya.. Tuhan memberinya hasrat untuk memberi pelayanan pada orang – orang.. Dia mencintai orang – orang.. Dia memberikan hidupnya dengan menjadi perawat.. Dia membawa orang kembali dari kematiannya dan dia memegang tangan orang yang ingin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.. Dia memberikan hatinya untuk sebuah misi dan keliling dunia.. Menyeberang pulau menggunakan perahu kano, menyusuri hutan diluar sana demi menyelamatkan orang – orang.. Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang hilang.. Lalu aku berkata, _**'Tuhan.. Buat dia bahagia.'**_.. Dan dia bertemu denganmu."

.

Chanyeol menitikkan air mata bahagianya.

.

"Kau lihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang ? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, sampai dia bertemu denganmu.. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menitikkan air matanya.

.

"Hari ini aku akan menyerahkanmu sesuatu yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya dan aku ingin kau tahu sebelum aku melakukannya, betapa susahnya aku dan Tuhan telah bekerja untuk membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi siap."

.

Semua orang yang ada disana tertawa lagi.

.

"Jadi Chanyeol, aku menyerahkan Baekhyun padamu. Aku pikir kau tidak keberatan jika aku memberikan satu nasehat lagi.. Aku dan Tuhan telah bekerja keras.. Jangan merusaknya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memelukku.

"Appa percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih, appa."

Lalu, Baekhyun memelukku.

"Kau adalah appa terbaik di dunia.. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun appa."

"Appa yang telah beruntung memilikimu, nak.. Baik – baiklah dengan dokter kesayanganmu itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya.

Aku berjalan menuju 'istri'ku dan memeluknya.

"Kau adalah ayah yang hebat, Kyuhyun appa."

Lalu, dapat kulihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengucap janji pernikahan dan setelah itu mereka bertukar cincin. Mereka pun berciuman.

Aku tersenyum akhirnya bisa melihat anak kesayanganku bahagia dengan namja pilihannya. Chanyeol adalah dokter di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Chanyeol termasuk orang yang gigih dalam mendapatkan anakku.

Berbahagialah, nak..

Appa akan selalu mendoakan kalian.

* * *

.

.

.

END.

.

Annyeong..

Balik lagi sama aku..

Maaf ya, sekarang aku cuma bisa ngasih ff ini.. Soalnya, gak tau kenapa lagi belum mood buat ngerjain ff lain.. hehehe.. Maafkan aku.. ^^

FF ini aku bikin karena aku liat video di youtube yang judulnya **'Epic Way to Give Away A Daughter at Her Wedding'**.. Itu bikin aku terharu banget.. Kalian bisa cari di youtube.. Aku ganti sedikit kata – katanya karena kan ini FF yaoi.. hehe..

Mudah – mudahan kalian suka..

Mohon review nya ya, teman – teman..

Saranghae ^^


End file.
